Elli Housen
'First Name' Elliot 'IMVU Name' Hynexdoll 'Nicknames' Elle or Elli 'Age' 05/15 Age 23 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"2' 'Weight' 108 lbs 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' Smiling was the key to the world, a lesson she carried from her childhood. Ever since Elli was a child her mother would tell her that everything could be made better with a smile, and though that may not have held true in many pivitol situations in her life, she held tight to the sentiment and tried to ensure that she could smile at nearly every situation. Elliot lived a life of highclass normalcy as long as she could remember, and as such expects nothing less than the average. Despite the rather sinister nature of the world around her, Elliot stays rather blind to the dangers that could be lurking, unaware of the true nature of many things. Her naiive appraoch that has never done her many favors. She is a mousy individual, She would rather go undetected than carry a large weighty name on her shoulders, going against what she had seen from her father as a child and chalking his attitude up to his own failure in the end. She tends to live a lot of her life inside her own head whether it be linked to her daydreaming to thinking through a situation with thurough analysis, prefering to hash out different thoughts in her head before letting them out to ensure a more relaxed outcome. Despite bliss through ignorance, Elliot is a rather intellegent girl who is fairly good at problem solving in a great deal of situations. Having made her way through gradschool focusing on medicine, despite her usual state of mine, knows what she is talking about in certain situations, especially those pertaining to health. 'Clan & Rank' Civilian Class 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Secretary/Personal Assistant 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' N/A Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Raised in the well off life given by Kasaihana City's second district, Elliot was raised with the utmost care. Her father, Touja Houssen, at the time of her childhood owned a business of his own, one which she and her mother were never told the true nature of. In reality, Touja ran a drug smuggling ring that had been disguised as a gentleman's club for around 10 years, catoring to the wealthy of the city for their physical desires of all kinds. The three lived in semi luxary, Neither Elliot nor her mother worried where the money came from, only that it was there and that the three were fortunate enough to live in the better part of the city. This life continued until Elliot was around 19 and attending a college within the district's confines. Her father's business was shut down after a raid on his establishment after not paying for protection out of spite. Without the income from either the business or the drug trafficing, the family was left with nothing but their small amount of savings to live off of. Her mother and father moved off to a new home, her father trying to go underground to avoid any lasting vendettas that may have been held, and Elliot was left on her own. She took it upon herself to continue her education, then extending it through graduate school through loans and grants given to her through the education system in hopes of her dream of a doctorate. Given the way that her father's business had been taken down and the low stature that his name carried, Elliot was forced to borrow the money needed to stay in school from less than reputable sources, IE, whoever would give it to her. She found quite easily that if one attached the idea of med school to the request, it was much easier. She went on and continued college through her final years of graduate school, the reality of her situation then setting in around her. Despite her desire to continue her education further and the goal of becoming a medical professional, The times for repayments were drawing closer by the day. With the looming threat of Loan sharks and the problems she had seen in the past with finances, Elliot decided to put a hold on furthering her career and attained a job working as the secretary for a company's CEO, hoping to bring in enough to start putting collectors at bay until she could make enough to pay them back completely. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC